tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Northampton (chapter 4)
[[Datei:IDW_32_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #32 (IDW)]]Northampton (chapter 4) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 12. März 2014 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #32 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Ross Campbell *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Northampton" #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Utrom Empire'' #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|Alternatives Cover von Kevin EastmanTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Alopex *John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Koya **Foot Assassins **Shredder (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|180px|Leonardo gegen KoyaNach einer kurzen sarkastischen Begrüßung gehen Leonardo und Koya wütend aufeinander los, und auch Michelangelo und Donatello nehmen bei der Rückkehr ihres Bruders mit neuem Mut den Kampf gegen die Foot Assassins auf. Zwar können sie gegen die Meuchelmörder bestehen, doch Koya ist ihren Helfern um einige Klassen voraus; auch als Leonardo ihr ein paar Shuriken in die Schulterpartie verpassen kann, ist sie kaum aufzuhalten. Als währenddessen die Foot Assassins die Konfrontation mit den beiden anderen Turtles zu verlieren drohen, versuchen sie die Chancen wieder etwas zu ihrem Gunsten zu verschieben und werfen mit einer Granate nach ihren Kontrahenten. Die Explosion macht auch die O'Neils im Farmhaus aufmerksam, gerade als April sich anschickt, ihren Eltern ihre letzten Geheimnisse zu beichten, und ihre Mutter bricht mit ihr und Casey spontan auf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. thumb|left|240px|Zerbrochenes VertrauenVor der Scheune versucht der vor Wut und Enttäuschung außer sich geratene Raphael nach wie vor, Alopex für ihren "Verrat" bezahlen zu lassen, auch als die Füchsin fortwährend ihre Unschuld beteuert. Da tritt die Druckwelle der explodierenden Granate ihn im Rücken und wirft ihn zu Boden, und als er sich benommen wieder auf die Füße rappeln will, versucht einer der Foot-Killer ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Völlig unerwartet für ihn schaltet Alopex den Attentäter aus und macht ihm damit klar, dass sie beim Angriff von Koyas Truppe so furchtsam reagiert hatte, weil sie dachte, sie und nicht die Turtles wären deren primäres Ziel gewesen."Northampton" #3 Jedoch hat Raphaels Jähzorn das Verständnis, was sich in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat, wieder zerbrochen, und Alopex zieht sich damit enttäuscht in den Wald zurück. thumb|180px|Vollgas!In der Scheune der Farm indessen schaffen es die Turtles, denen sich Raphael nach Alopex's Verschwinden wieder angeschlossen hat, mit den Foot Assasssins nach und nach fertig, aber Koya gewinnt in diesem Gefecht langsam die Überhand gegen Splinter und Leonardo. Als die Falkenmutantin den beiden gerade den Rest geben will, stürzt sich Raphael auf sie, und im folgenden Ringkampf durchbrechen die beiden die Scheunenwand, gerade als April, Casey und Elizabeth draußen eintreffen. Mit weitaus leichterer Beute vor den Augen stürzt Koya sich sogleich auf die vor Fassungslosigkeit erstarrte Mrs. O'Neil, doch Michelangelo rammt sie mit dem Motorrad, das Casey und Donatello vor kurzem erst repariert haben, und lässt sie benommen am Boden liegen. thumb|left|180px|Die Seele des KriegersLeonardo nähert sich der nun hilflosen Koya und setzt ihr sein Katana an den Hals, und Koya fordert ihn auf, sie zu töten, um allen zu zeigen, "was er wirklich sei". Leonardo hebt das Schwert zum Schlag, unterdrückt aber den Drang, Koya einfach so hinzurichten. Stattdessen zieht er ihr einen seiner Wurfsterne aus dem Hals, so dass sich eine Ader öffnet, und stellt sie vor die Wahl: Entweder sie verschwindet und lässt sich versorgen, oder sie setzt den Kampf fort und wird an ihrer Wunde verbluten. Den Turtles wütend Rache schwörend, gibt Koya widerwillig das Zeichen zum Rückzug. thumb|240px|Elizabeth begegnet den TurtlesJetzt wo der Foot Clan weiß, wo sie sich befinden, und damit ihrer aller Leben in höchster Gefahr sind, sieht Splinter keine andere Wahl, als sofort von der Farm zu verschwinden, und er drückt Elizabeth O'Neil, die den Anblick der Mutanten so nach und nach zu verdauen schafft, seine aufrichtige Entschuldigung über diese unangenehme Entwicklung aus. Während die Turtles und Casey hastig ihre Sachen in den Van packen, hat April gerade noch genug Zeit, um ihrer Mutter die Phiole mit dem Ooze zu übergeben, welches sie einst aus Stock Gen entwendet hat,''IDW Micro-Series: April'' damit ihr Vater von der Lähmung durch seinen Schlaganfall geheilt werden kann. thumb|left|180px|Abschied vom ParadiesNach einer letzten Umarmung und einem Versprechen, ihr zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt alles ausführlich zu erklären, verabschiedet sich April von ihrer Mutter und fährt mit ihren Freunden und Casey los. Unterwegs sind alle froh, diese Begenung heil überstanden zu haben und dass ihre Familie wieder zueinander gefunden hat. Jedoch macht Splinter ihnen todernst klar, dass diese Begegnung umso mehr beweist, wie sehr der Shredder hinter ihnen her ist und in dieser Absicht niemals aufgeben wird; doch jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um mit dem Weglaufen aufzuhören und den Kampf zum Shredder zurück zu tragen. So verlassen die sieben Freunde Northampton, während die im Herzen gebrochene Alopex ihnen traurig nachblickt. thumb|180px|Eine wundersame HeilungAm selben Abend im Haupthaus der Farm eröffnet Elizabeth ihrem Mann (zuerst ohne nähere Gründe zu nennen), dass sie Northampton auf der Stelle verlassen müssen und wieder nach New York zurückkehren, um in der Nähe ihrer Tochter zu sein, falls sie sie braucht. Während ihrer Ausführungen kocht sie John einen Tee und mischt heimlich das Ooze hinein. Als John davon trinkt, durchzuckt ihn zuerst ein kurzer Schmerz... dann erhebt er sich vollständig geheilt aus seinem Rollstuhl. Und als die beiden Eheleute sich in die Arme nehmen, erklärt Elizabeth ihrem Mann, dass sie das Heilmittel von April erhalten hat und dass sie sich in guten Händen befindet... Zitate * Leonardo: Zurück. Sofort. Koya: Ah… Der Verräter, der einst Chunin genannt wurde. Ich bin Koya. Attentäterin. Raubtier. Meister Shredder entsendet seine Grüße, Beute. Leonardo: Dein Meister, Vogel... NICHT MEINER! * Alopex: Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich nicht mehr beim Foot bin, Raphael. Raphael: Aber... Als sie kamen, standest du beiseite, als... als ob du wusstest, dass sie kommen. Alopex: Nein... Ich bin erstarrt, weil ich sah, dass sie Attentäter waren. Ich dachte, sie seien hier, um mich zu töten. Raphael: Dann bedeutet das... Alopex: Du lagst falsch. Und ich auch. * Leonardo: Nein, Vogel, ich werde dich nicht töten. Aber du kannst noch immer sterben, wenn du willst. [zieht den Wurfstern aus Koyas Hals] * Splinter: Wir müssen sofort gehen, meine Söhne. [zu April] Miss O’Neil? Dieser Ort ist nicht länger sicher, für niemanden. Elizabeth O'Neil [geschockt]: A-April, die... die Ratte spricht... zu dir. April: Ich weiß, Mom, ist okay - Versuch nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Erinnerst du dich, als ich sagte, es gehen seltsame Dinge bei Stock Gen vor? Nun, einige davon waren Mutationstests. Elizabeth: Diese Dinger... sind Mutanten? Splinter [zu Elizabeth]: Ja, Mrs. O’Neil... Wir sind Mutanten. Mein Name ist Splinter, und das sind meine Söhne. Bitte wissen Sie, dass Sie meine aufrichtigsten Entschuldigungen haben für all die Schäden auf ihrem Grundstück. Und sowie für diese überraschende Offenbarung. Aber wir können keine weiteren Enthüllungen riskieren - genauso wie Sie - und auch dafür entschuldige ich mich. Elizabeth: Ich... ich... okay. Neudruckversionen *''Northampton'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)